The present disclosure relates to data processing, and more specifically, to a filesystem having isolated independent filesets.
In a computer system, there is often a large amount of data to be organized. Rather than storing all of the data together in one large undifferentiated grouping, the data may be divided into smaller groups of data called files. Each file may include a filename, file data (e.g., the particular group of data which forms that file), and file metadata. The file metadata may include relevant information about a particular file. This information may include, for example, the size of the file, the location of the file data, the date the file was last modified, the creation date of the file, the ownership of the file, etc. Files, in turn, may be organized into sets of (i.e., one or more) files called file groups. In some configurations, examples of file groups may include filesets. Sets of (i.e., one or more) filesets may then be grouped into a filesystem. In some configurations, a filesystem may refer to the logical and/or physical structure within which data is organized, as well as the rules that govern how that data is stored and retrieved. Further, in some configurations, a fileset may itself qualify as a filesystem.